


Meitenkun Ate All The Cheetos

by GooeyHeat



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 15:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15512442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GooeyHeat/pseuds/GooeyHeat
Summary: Meitenkun ate all the Cheetos.





	Meitenkun Ate All The Cheetos

**Author's Note:**

> A short one. Just a simple story about these two.

"You ate all the Cheetos, didn't you, Meitenkun."

The words were phrased like a question, but they were not one. It was a known, irrefutable truth that Meitenkun, the perpetually sleepy boy on the couch, had eaten all the Cheetos, and that Shun'ei, the taller, green-haired teenager standing over him, was not particularly happy about it.

"Yup."

Neither a denial or a defense was offered. There was simply a tacit reinforcement of the reality of the current, Cheetoless situation. Meitenkun was pretty matter-of-fact about most things, and this includes the status of Cheetos in their household (in this case; all eaten, by Meitenkun).

"I'm going to the store to get some more."

"Okay."

"And you're coming with me."

"I don't wanna."

Shun'ei stood there with his hands on his hips. It was times like these that made him wonder just what he saw in that lazy bum. (Of course, he would frequently remind himself of Meitenkun's quiet kindness and understanding, and his tendency to give the nicest gestures when Shun'ei least expected it. And also that Meitenkun was a way better kisser than he had any right to be.) He sighed. "And I didn't wanna be left without Cheetos. Sometimes we deal with things we don't want."

Meitenkun let out a light snore.

Shun'ei rolled his eyes. "You're not actually asleep, Meitenkun. You don't snore when you're actually asleep. And I would know. Now come on." He grabbed Meitenkun's hand and started lightly pulling, but the sleepy boy didn't budge. "Don't make me use the big hands."

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." Meitenkun finally rose, rubbing his eyes with his free hand for a bit. Shun'ei had learned to control his powers way better, which meant he could use his magic ghost hands for things other than punching and slapping. He could even carry Meitenkun with them, but the fact that one was hot and the other was cold felt really weird, so Meitenkun tried to avoid getting picked up by them. Shun'ei noticed this and now used "the big hands" as a threat when Meitenkun was being difficult.

The two walked through the small house towards the front door. On their way through the kitchen, Shun'ei stopped to tell Tung Fu Rue that they were leaving.

"Oh, you're going to the grocery store? Could you pick up some milk? We're almost out," Tung suggested.

"Sure thing, Grandpa," Shun'ei said, as they walked out.

"Later, Gramps," Meitenkun added, and they were on their way.

 

Shun'ei picked out two bags of Cheetos and put them into his shopping basket. Meitenkun looks over them, then looks at Shun'ei without saying anything. "...what?" Shun'ei asks, noticing his gaze.

"Why do you always get one bag of regular and one bag of Flamin' Hot?" Meitenkun asked.

"I dunno. I guess I just... like having both? Haven't really considered it."

"Is this part of your weird duality gimmick, like why you keep one pant leg rolled up despite everyone telling you it looks really silly?"

"...Shut up." Shun'ei looked away.

"I'm just saying, I think you kinda overdo it sometimes."

"Look, I don't want to hear about overdoing gimmicks from a guy who's so crazy about sleeping that he literally fights with a pillow."

Meitenkun snored.

"Thanks for proving my point." Shun'ei said, shaking his head.

The two walked to the checkout together. After waiting in line, Shun'ei put the bags on the conveyor belt, when suddenly Meitenkun spoke up. "I'll pay for this."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I ate all of the last bags, so it's only fair. Oh, and..." Meitenkun reached down and grabbed a chocolate bar from the candy shelf next to the register. "A gift. To make up for it. Sorry about that."

Shun'ei was touched. In the end, despite seeming lazy and selfish sometimes, Meitenkun was always thinking about him, and Shun'ei couldn't help but love him for it. The two held hands as they walked back home, smiling right up until they walked in the door and got told off by Tung for forgetting to buy milk.


End file.
